Mix CD 01
by starry-nights88
Summary: A short collection of one-shots based off of songs. Track 02: Someone's got to say it, it might as well be me...RoxasSora
1. Track 01: Stay

**Stay**

**Summary:** _What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?_** RikuSora **implied** RikuKairi**

**Starry's Corner:** This is the first in a small series of one-shots that are based off of songs. Since has this policy against using song lyrics and I really can't afford to have my account frozen, I won't be using the actual lyrics in the fanfic. The song I've chosen for this one-shot is "Stay" by Sugarland. Beautiful song and perfect for the angst mood I was in when I wrote this. I will be taking requests for songs, if you have one leave it in a review and I'll get back to you with whether or not I'll write it. Please read and review. And, for those fans who're reading _Our Blessing_; I'm nearly half way through the editing process so expect it back up and running by next week.

* * *

Hands running all over his skin, soft and tender to the touch. Soft moans and gasps filling the small bedroom and vaguely he wondered why he was here. Why he continued to do this to himself. Sure he loved the man above him. He loved him with every fiber of his being. But, sometimes it was too much.

"Riku - _Harder_!" The lithe brunet moaned, his eyes half lidded and his legs thrown over the shoulders of a silver haired man that was nothing short of godly in appearance and arrogance alike.

The elder man's thrusts grew in force and harshness, the soft sound of skin slapping against skin filled his ear as he leaned down to his lover, his lips curled in a smirk, "You're so fucking hot!" He growled out, pushing the brunet's knees nearly to his chest as he pounded into the body beneath him.

Finally, a feeling of pure white hot bliss filled his very being as he arched oh so deliciously into the man above him. His orgasm quaking throughout his body as he screamed his silver haired lover's name.

Riku followed just a few mere thrusts later, growling lowly as he sank his teeth in the brunet's shoulder, relishing in the pained cry he received from his little lover at the action.

And, the pair laid together in a post orgasmic bliss. Softly panting as they both fought to come down off of that high the other had produced in them. It was heaven. Nothing short of it.

But, the serene atmosphere that had taken up residence in the small bedroom was suddenly broken by the soft melodic tone of a cell phone.

"_Why don't you stay/ I'm down on my knees/ I'm so tired of being lonely/ Don't I give you what you need/ When she calls you to go/ There is one thing you should know/ We don't have to live this way/ Baby, why don't you stay?"_

Riku eyed his cell phone as it rang, sitting on top of his lover's night stand, "I see someone changed my ring tone again, Sora." He said, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as he reached over his lover to reach his cell phone, flipping it open before putting it to his ear, "Hey baby." He said before rolling over to his back.

Sora heaved a sigh, running a hand through his sweaty spiky hair as he too rolled over to his back, "Maybe you should listen to it." He muttered under his breath as he put his arms behind his head, trying to desperately ignore his lover's conversation while hurt blossomed in his heart.

This happened everytime. Every single time. She'd call. And, he'd leave. Just like that.

"Sure thing, Kai." Riku said, "Love you too, baby." He flipped the phone closed, setting it back on the night stand before turning back to Sora, "I got to go."

"You don't have to." Sora replied quickly, glancing over at the silver haired man, "You could stay, you know."

Riku sighed heavily, "How many times do we have to go through this, Sora?" He asked, frowning lightly, his hand brushing over the brunet's cheek in a loving manner.

He slapped the hand away, "As many times as it takes until you tell her about us, Riku!" Sora replied, his voice having an uncharacteristic bite to it as he glared at the elder male.

"I can't _do_ that, Sora!" Riku replied, sitting up in the bed to stare down at the ocean eyed man, "If I did that, I wouldn't be able to see you anymore! Is that what you want?!"

With tears welling up in his eyes, Sora slowly shook his head, "No...that's not what I want." He replied softly after a few moments, "I just want you to stay."

* * *

"_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger"_

* * *

Another night. Another fuck. Another call. And, more tears. There were always tears. That's nearly all Sora did around _him_ anymore was cry and cry. It was unfair. And, it hurt. He was sick of it. Sick and tired of all the pain, the loneliness. And, losing out to _her_.

"If you walk out of that door, Riku, don't you come back." Sora said softly, sitting on the foot of his bed, his eyes locked in a downcast as his hands lay clasped in his lap.

The silveret's eyes widened, his hand stopping just short of the door, "...What did you say?" He asked, shocked flooding his voice as he turned to face the brunet.

Sora looked up, his ocean blue eyes brimming with tears, "I said..." He began, "If you walk out of that door, don't bother coming back."

"You're making me choose?"

"What else could I do, Riku?" Sora snapped, glaring at the elder man, "Lay here and be your fuck? I want more than that. And, if you can't give me what I need, I'll find it some place else!"

Riku stared at the man a moment longer before turning around, pulling open the door, "I'm sorry, Sora..." He said softly before walking out, closing the door behind him with a soft snap.

* * *

"_Why don't you stay  
__I'm up off my knees  
__I'm so tired of being lonely  
__You can't give me what I need  
__When she begs you not to go  
__There is one thing you should know  
__I don't have to live this way  
__Baby, why don't you stay, yeah"_

* * *

Yeah, I lied, used the lyrics anyway. Couldn't help it. The song was just to pretty not to use. Don't forget to leave me some requests for songs to use in future one-shots.


	2. Track 02: Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**Summary:** _Someone's got to say it, it might as well be me..._**RoxasSora**

**Starry's Corner:** Since I'm a nice person, who was totally bored one night, I decided to add another one-shot to the mix. I had wanted to wait a little longer to see if I could get some more reviews, but I grew impatient and was struck with an idea for the song "Goodbye" by Everlife as requested by shrouded-obsession. Remember to review, I appreciate it when you add my stories to your favorites, but at least drop me a line in a review telling why you liked it. Also, keep requesting songs for future one-shots and for all those interested, check my bio page for a link back to my fanfiction journal on livejournal. There you can read exclusive one-shots from this series that are _only_ posted there!

* * *

"_I'm better off  
Just pretending like I never really knew you  
I gotta stop  
Holding hands with a memory I'm feeling"_

* * *

Sora sighed gently as he was tugged along the sidewalk, his boyfriend holding his hand as they walked along on a chilly September afternoon on their way to the local coffee shop to indulge in a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He had been noticing something as of late and...it bothered him. Slightly.

He had been with his boyfriend for two years. Two wonderful years. But, something had been lacking as of late. It seemed as though the passion Sora had become so accustomed to had disappeared from their relationship. It unnerved him. Slightly.

True. He loved his boyfriend to pieces. But, maybe...just _maybe_ he was _in_ love with him anymore? Maybe things could have turned out different if he had never taken that extra class that he shared with Roxas. Where they first met. Maybe it would have been easier.

"Sora? Did you hear me, baby?"

The brunet blinked, looking over at his lover, "Uh? What was that, Roxas?" He asked. Yes, something was definitely off. Because, he could remember how he used to practically hang off every word Roxas said.

The blond frowned, "I asked you if you wanted to go to a movie Friday." He repeated before pulling open the cafe door they came upon.

Sora heaved another sigh and gave the same answer he had given for the past two years, "Sure."

* * *

"_I gotta say  
Something's different about the way I see you lately  
You feel the same  
I can see it in your eyes our thing is changing"_

* * *

He wasn't sure when it happened. Hell, he wasn't even fully sure when he first noticed it. But, there was just something _different_ about them. At first, it was small things. Predictable. Unimportant little things. But, then he realized that those were the things that made the relationship so _wonderful_ in the past.

Something was...gone. Missing. Maybe it had been missing throughout the whole relationship, he had just never realized it because he had been too wrapped up in his little brunet lover with eyes that shine like the sky.

He just_ loved_ Sora so damned much. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't. But...maybe, it was the only thing that could save them.

"Fifteen dollars for two damn tickets!" Sora said, twitching lightly as he shook his head, turning to look at the blond haired boy that followed him, "And, the movie wasn't even that good!"

Roxas smiled softly. A bit forced. A bit fake. It didn't reach his eyes. It made Sora frown when he looked over at him. That's when Roxas knew that Sora felt the same way as he did now.

But, knowing that little piece of information didn't make him feel any better about what had to be done. It would hurt. God...it'd hurt like hell. He really did love the little brunet.

* * *

"_Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me  
Goodbye, it wasn't right this time  
Goodbye"_

* * *

Blue locked on blue. Something flashed between both pairs of eyes. They pulled away. Sitting side by side on Sora's loveseat in his living room. Half past ten. His parents were already fast asleep. Normally, the couple would be well on their way to third base by now. But, something was different. And, that something needed to be said.

"Roxas, have you noticed something different between us?" Sora asked softly, not able to meet the other's eyes, instead he stared at his hands that laid in his lap.

"Something missing?" Roxas replied softly, leaning back in the couch after placing an arm behind Sora.

"Someone has to say it." Sora said after a moment of silence passed between the two, risking a glance as he turned to look at the blond.

"It might as well be me."

Sora turned to look at his boyfriend, "Goodbye."

* * *

I...really don't think I did the song justice. But, I did the best I could with never actually hearing the song before I wrote this fic. I must admit I've become quite attached to the song and am looking forward to exploring more of Everlife's work in the future. Don't forget to send in those requests, next time let's make the song a little less angsty!


End file.
